yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/52
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 52-'وَيَوْمَ يَقُولُ نَادُوا شُرَكَائِيَ الَّذِينَ زَعَمْتُمْ فَدَعَوْهُمْ فَلَمْ يَسْتَجِيبُوا لَهُمْ وَجَعَلْنَا بَيْنَهُم مَّوْبِقًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 52-Ve yevme yekûlu nâdû şurekâiyellezîne zeamtum fe deavhum fe lem yestecibû lehum ve cealnâ beynehum mevbikâ(mevbikan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve yevme : ve o gün (kıyâmet günü) * 2. yekûlu : söyler * 3. nâdû : nida edin, çağırın * 4. şurekâiyellezîne : ortak koştuğunuz o şeyler * 5. zeamtum : zanda bulundunuz * 6. fe : o zaman, böylece * 7. deav-hum : onları davet ettiler * 8. fe : o zaman, fakat * 9. lem yestecibû : icabet etmezler, etmediler * 10. lehum : onlara * 11. ve cealnâ : ve biz kıldık, * 12. beyne-hum : onların aralarını * 13. mevbikan (evbeka) : helâk olma yeri, helâk edici (engel) : (helâk etti) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 52-Ve o gün bana eş ve ortak sandıklarınızı çağırın der de çağırırlar ama onlar icâbet etmez ve aralarına cehennemde derin bir uçurum koymuşuzdur. Ali Bulaç Meali * 52-(Kafirlere) "Benim ortaklarım sandığınız şeyleri çağırın" diyeceği gün; işte onları çağırmışlardır, ama onlar, kendilerine cevap vermemişlerdir. Biz onların aralarında bir uçurum koyduk. Ahmet Varol Meali * 52-O gün: "Benim ortaklarım olduklarını sandıklarınızı çağırın" der. Onları çağırırlar ama cevap vermezler. Biz aralarına bir uçurum koymuşuzdur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 52-O gün Allah: 'Bana ortak olduklarını iddia ettiklerinize seslenin' der. Onları çağırırlar, fakat hiçbirisi onların çağrılarına gelmez. Aralarına bir cehennem deresi koyarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 52-(Ey Muhammed!) Allah’ın, “Ortağım olduklarını iddia ettiklerinizi çağırın” diyeceği, onların da çağıracakları, fakat kendilerine (çağırdıklarının) cevap vermeyecekleri ve bizim de aralarına bir uçurum koyacağımız günü hatırla! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 52-Yine o günü (düşünün ki, Allah, kâfirlere): Benim ortaklarım olduklarını ileri sürdüğünüz şeyleri çağırın! buyurur. Çağırmışlardır onları; fakat kendilerine cevap vermemişlerdir. Biz onların arasına tehlikeli bir uçurum koyduk. Edip Yüksel Meali * 52-'Ortaklarım olduğunu ileri sürdüğünüz kişileri çağırın,' diye emrettiği gün, onları çağırırlar da onlar kendilerine karşılık vermezler. Onların arasına bir öfke ve nefret uçurumu koymuşuzdur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 52-Ve o gün diyecek ki: «Ünleyin (çağırın) bakalım, bana ortak olduklarını sandığınız şeyleri!» Derken onları çağırırlar, yalvarırlar, fakat kendilerine cevap verilmez. Ve biz aralarına bir uçurum koymuşuzdur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 52-Ve o gün diyecek ki: «Ünleyin (çağırın) bakalım, bana ortak olduklarını sandığınız şeyleri!» Derken onları çağırırlar, yalvarırlar, fakat kendilerine cevap verilmez. Ve biz aralarına bir uçurum koymuşuzdur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 52-Ve o gün ki, diyecektir: «O bana şerikler zû'm ettiğinize nidâ ediniz.» Hemen onları çağıracaklardır, fakat kendilerine icabet etmiş olmayacaklardır. Ve aralarına bir mühlik vadi koymuşuzdur. Muhammed Esed * 52-Nitekim, o Gün (Allah): "(Şimdi) çağırın bakalım, benim ortaklarım olduğunu sandığınız varlıkları!" diyecek. Bunun üzerine onları çağıracaklar, ama berikiler onlara bir karşılık vermeyecek: çünkü onlarla ötekiler arasına aşılmaz bir uçurum koyacağız. Suat Yıldırım * 52-O gün Allah müşriklere der ki:"Haydi bakalım, ortaklarım olduklarını iddia ettiğiniz putları çağırın, gelsinler!"İşte çağırdılar ama, onlar kendilerine cevap vermediler. Biz aralarına bir uçurum koyduk. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 52-O gün (Allâh, kâfirlere) der ki: "Benim ortaklarım zannettiğiniz şeyleri çağırın (da sizi azâbımdan kurtarsınlar)! İşte çağırdılar ama (çağırdıkları), kendilerine cevap vermediler. Ve biz onların aralarına tehlikeli bir uçurum koyduk. Şaban Piriş Meali * 52-”Benim ortaklarım olduğunu iddia ettiklerinizi çağırın”, dediği gün; onları çağırırlar. Fakat, onların çağrısına cevap veremezler. Aralarına bir uçurum koyarız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 52-O gün Allah onlara 'Haydi, Bana ortak olduklarını iddia ettiğiniz şeylere seslenin' buyurur. Çağırırlar da. Fakat onlar cevap vermez. Çünkü Biz aralarına bir uçurum koymuşuzdur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 52-Bir gün Allah şöyle diyecektir: "O bir şey zannettiğiniz ortaklarımı çağırın!" Hemen çağırdılar ama onlar kendilerine cevap vermedi. Biz onların aralarına tehlikeli bir uçurum/yıkıcı bir düşmanlık koyduk. Yusuf Ali (English) * 52- One Day He will say, "Call on those whom ye thought to be My partners," and they will call on them, but they will not listen to them; and We shall make for them a place of common perdition.(2397) M. Pickthall (English) * 52- And (be mindful of) the Day when He will say: Call those partners of Mine whom ye pretended. Then they will cry unto them, but they will not hear their prayer, and We shall set a gulf of doom between them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 52- Ve o (kıyamet) günü Allah kâfirlere şöyle buyuracak: "Ortaklarım ve şefaatçılarınız diye zannettiğiniz putlarınızı çağırın." Müşrikler onları çağırırlar, fakat kendilerine cevap vermezler. Biz, kâfirlerle ilâhları arasına ateşten bir engel koymuşuzdur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- "Benim ortaklarım sandığınız şeyleri çağırın" (diye küfre sapanlara) diyeceği gün;(50) işte onları çağırmışlardır, ama onlar, kendilerine cevap vermemişlerdir. Biz onların aralarında bir uçurum koyduk.(51) 53- Suçlu-günahkârlar ateşi görmüşlerdir, artık içine kendilerinin gireceklerini de anlamışlardır; ancak ondan bir kaçış-yolu bulamamışlardır. 54- Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için Biz her örnekten çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsan, her şeyden çok tartışmacıdır. AÇIKLAMA 50. Bu konu Kur'an'ın birçok yerinde ele alınmıştır. Bu, Allah'ın hidayetini ve emirlerini bir tarafa atıp, Allah'tan başkasının emir ve yol göstermesine uymanın dil ile Allah'ın ortağı bulunduğu söylenmese bile böyle bir davranışın şirk olduğu vurgulanmaktadır. Hatta bir kimse başkalarını lanetliyor onları kabul etmiyor, fakat aynı zamanda ilâhî emirler yerine onların emirlerine uyuyorsa o zaman böyle bir kimse de şirk koşuyor demektir. Meselâ, bu dünyada herkesin şeytanları lanetlediğini, fakat yine de onlara uyduklarını görüyoruz. Kur'an'a göre, şeytanları lanetlemelerine rağmen insanlar onlara uyarsa, bu insanlar şeytanları Allah'a şirk (ortak) koşmuş olurlar. Belki bu söz ile yapılan bir şirk değildir. Fakat davranışlarda ortaya çıkan şirktir ve Kur'an bunu şirk olarak kabul ediyor. Bkz. Nisa an: 91 ve 145, En'am an: 87 ve 107, Tevbe an: 31, İbrahim an: 32, Meryem an: 27, Müminun an: 41, Furkan an: 56, Kasas an: 86, Sebe an: 59-63, Yasin an: 58, Şura an: 38, Casiye an: 30. 51. Müfessirler genellikle buna iki anlam vermişlerdir. Birincisi, bizim mealimizde benimsediğimiz anlamdır. İkinicisi ise şöyledir: "Biz onların arasına bir düşmanlık koyarız." Yani: "Onların dünyadaki dostlukları ahirette korkunç bir düşmanlığa dönüşür." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *52. Nitekim, o Gün Allah: "Şimdi çağırın bakalım, benim ortaklarım olduğunu sandığınız varlıkları!" (58) diyecek. Bunun üzerine onları çağıracaklar, ama berikiler onlara bir karşılık vermeyecek: çünkü onlarla ötekiler arasına aşılmaz bir uçurum (59) koyacağız. 58 - Lafzen, "olduğunu sandığınız ortaklarımı": bkz. 6:22 üzerine 15. not. 59 - Yahut: "bir azap uçurumu da "engeli"": günahkarları, muhayyile ürünü düzmece varlıklardan ayıran yalan uçurumunu ya da, daha büyük bir ihtimalle, günahkarları, kendileri böyle bir iddiada bulunmadıkları halde tapınırcasına yücelttikleri, tanrılaştırdıkları birtakım ruhanî şahsiyetlerden (Zemahşerî ve Râzî'nin alternatif yorumlarına göre, Hz. İsa ve Meryem'den) ayıran şirk uçurumunu îma eden bir ifade. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *52. Ve o gün ki, diyecektir: 0 bana ortaklar olduklarını iddia ettiğiniz şeylere nida ediniz. Hemen onları çağıracaklardır, fakat kendilerine icabet etmiş olmayacaklardır. Ve aralarına bir tehlikeli bir vadi koymuşuzdur. 52. (Ve o gün ki) Allah Teâlâ kâfirlere, kınamak ve aczlerini ortaya çıkarmak için, emredip (diyecektir ki, o bana ortak olduklarını iddia ettiğiniz şeylere seslenin) de gelsinler ve size şefaat etsinler, sizi azaptan kurtarsınlar. 0 kâfirler ise hâlâ cehaletlerinde devam ederek (hemen onları) o ortak koşmuş oldukarı âdi mahlûkları • çağıracaklardır) onları kendilerine yardım etsinler diye çağırmış alacaklardır. (Fakat) o çağırdıkları kimseler gelip (kendilerine icabet etmiş olmayacaklardır) bunların imdadına koşamıyacaklardır. Çünkü buna imkân yoktur, hepsi de kendi başına gelen felâketle meşgul bulunacaktır. (Ve) bu çağıranlar ile çağırılanların (aralarına bir tehlikeli vadi) bir cehennem berzahı veya helaki gerektiren şiddetli bir düşmanlık (koymuşuzdur) artık biribirlerinden istifade edebilmeleri mümkün olabilir mi?.